lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia
Patricia Nielson was a reporter who saw the videos posted by Charlie and her friends regarding The Order. She later began working as an agent of The FTO. Background Patricia claims, when she is first seen, that she is creating a television documentary about Dr. William Griffin and the Order. She also says that she can help Charlie fight the Order, though Charlie refuses to listen, despite Patricia's determination to speak with her. Patricia then to talk to Tariq by paying him. However, Tariq denies being himself, saying that Patricia is "trouble doesn't need." She has also tried to contact Gavin; but Gavin was neither in the mood nor generally willing to give her the answers she seeked about the death of Dr. Griffin or the truth in the videos of "Kate's " friends. Gavin yells at her to get out, but she continues to try to talk with him. Instead, Gavin has put her on his list of people he hates and wants to get rid of (maybe even violently). Charlie became very disgruntled with Patricia's insistence, and she and Julia decide to give her a taste of her 'own medicine'. Charlie accosts her and asks her what it's like to be on the receiving end of a pestering person. Charlie suggests sarcastically that Patricia is having an affair with Dave, her cameraman, but Patricia reassures her that both she and Dave are gay. Patricia informs her that she has found a man claiming to be Dr. William Griffin, and needs Charlie's help identifying him. Charlie pretends not to know who she's talking about, and Patricia begins to get impatient. She points out that they have already put their lives on display online, and finds it strange that they would object to her documentary. Charlie thinks it over, and reluctantly agrees to help Patricia on the condition that she give her access to whatever footage she shoots. The next week, Patricia and Charlie go to Dr. Griffin's hide out. There, she and Charlie learned that he had injected fifteen girls with a Trait Positive serum, and he offers Charlie a flash drive containing their information. However, he is unable to convince Charlie to take the list, so Patricia takes it instead. A couple of days later, she showed up at Charlie's flat and informs her that she had been fired and the documentary was canceled. She believed the Order had something to do with it and gave Charlie the list of names and all her footage, telling Charlie to think about helping the girls. At some point in the next few weeks, Patricia joins an underground anti-order movement called the FTO, and spots Kate after she goes missing. She contacts Steve and Charlie and they locate Kate, but she escapes through the back of the shelter after "going to the bathroom." Patricia becomes concerned, and continues to look for her even after Charlie and Steve have given up. She locates Kate in an internet cafe, and tries to persuade her that the FTO can help her do what she's set out to do, but Kate didn't trust her, and refused their help. Patricia was the last person to see Kate alive besides her killer. Following the murder, Patricia was found in security footage from the internet cafe meeting with Kate. Charlie and the others immediately send her a message via webcam and ask her to contact them. Patricia gets a hold of Charlie the next day, and agrees to meet with her on the condition that she won't bring Tariq or Steve. Charlie agrees, and they meet at a restaurant, where Patricia tells most of her story before Tariq and Steve arrive. Charlie tells them to go away, but they get into an argument with the waiter instead, and Patricia uses the distraction to leave unnoticed. She finds Charlie at her office the next week, and tells her that the FTO believes Rupert Van Helden to be the one responsible for Kate's death. Afterwards, Patricia decides to investigate reports that the Order's headquarters are located in Adak Island, Alaska. At this point, she looses contact with Jeffrey, and he writes it off as a result of the lack of radio contact on the island. Patricia's body was discovered on Adak Island shortly after her associates were taken care of by Terrence. The circumstances surrounding her death are still largely unknown, though it can be assumed that the Order didn't take too kindly to her snooping.